1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyurethane having a markedly enhanced electrical conductivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, polyurethane has a disadvantage in that it tends to be electrostatically charged and generate static electricity, because it has a low conductivity. Additionally, a polyurethane molding which needs to be coated can not be coated by electrostatic deposition.
The inventor of the present invention has investigated how to improve the conductivity of polyurethane, and has found that the conductivity can be enhanced with an increase in the content of a urethane oligomer of a molecular weight of from 5,000 to several tens of thousands in the polyurethane, said oligomer being essentially contained in the polyurethane in an amount of several to several tens percent by weight. On the basis of this finding, the present invention has been accomplished.